


Settle for this

by Crying_in_my_jorts



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: 049 speaks a little french, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but it happened, fluffy as heck, like legit this wasn't even meant to be fluffy tbh, tagging is hard, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_in_my_jorts/pseuds/Crying_in_my_jorts
Summary: SCP-035 goes to pay the doctor a visit.





	Settle for this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are lovers, he and i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879692) by [kenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenai/pseuds/kenai). 



> I saw Kenai's fanfic for scp-049 and scp-035 lonely in the tags and I honestly had to help feed the children so here

     It really had been a while since SCP-035 had a chance to stretch his legs. Or rather, a host's legs.

     Ever since the foundation decided to stop supplying hosts to 035, he'd been trying to get their attention. It never did really work, so he was thankful for 173 starting the breach. Some random D-class walked by and, somehow, had high enough security clearance to enter and put 035 on. The second 035 had control of the body he left the room. He knew where to go like the back of his... Er, the back of his _host's_ hand.

  
     He walked, careful of people running down halls and guards shouting. He was careful of anything that could stop him, although at this point nothing could stop him. He could hear shuffles nearby that signalled a nearby 173 followed by a rough, loud crack. The walls during breaches were always stained with something, whether it be blood or some SCPs liquid, such as the black liquid on the ceiling. It wasn't 035's residue, so it probably meant 106 had been here. He always was curious about the other SCPs, and since he wasn't allowed to meet them that only sprung his curiosity more.

  
     It seemed like no time had passed until he nearly walked straight into elevator doors. He chuckled to himself, pressing the button. _Need to be more mindful, huh?_ He asked himself. The elevator opened with a ding and a click. He stepped in, giddy rising in him. He was excited. At least if anything bad were to happen, such as some guard with a gun came by, 035 wouldn't quite mind if it hit him. The doors opened and he stopped out. 035 never was quite a fan of where 049's containment cell was. It was dark and maze-like, and 106 would zip down there any time _anyone_ used the elevator which could be a bit of a troubling issue, although it was occasionally fun to talk to him.

  
     035 made his way down a hall, took a few turns here and there, and before he knew it he saw a dead body of a guard. Ah, he thought, Great. Means someone was down here trying to "contain" 049. He saw another against a wall as the large, open doors to 049's containment cell revealed themselves from the dark. 035 pretended to straighten a bowtie as he walked up.

  
     He poked his head into the doorway to see the doctor at his operating table. _Working on his cure, obviously_. 035 knocked on the doorway. "Honey, I'm home!" He called. 049 looked back at him for a second. "Ah, 035, I'm delighted to see you. However, I'm currently working on a patient, so give me a minute." He said. 035 nodded and walked in, sitting down in 049's chair. "How's the cure coming along?"

  
049 looked at 035 for a second time before turning to his work again. "It's going... Well, I suppose. A bit of a shame though, since they've stopped supplying me with the infected, and now I can only make large portions of progress during events such as these." 035 nodded. "Ha, well, maybe we should cause breaches more often then." The doctor let out a small chuckle. "Perhaps." They sat in silence, the only noise being the noise of 049 rearranging the insides of his patient. 035 was the first to break the silence.

  
     "So, anyone other than those guards been down here recently?" He asked. "Ah, not much except for 106. He certainly does like it down here." 049 said with a shrug. "Suppose it is one of the last places off-site guards would come since they'd be busy caring about all the SCPs upstairs," He turned his attention to the mask. "By the by, have you been relocated yet?" He asked. 035 shook his head. "Nope. Still the same nasty, blood covered room. I wish they'd realize how unsanitary that is." 035 said. 049 nodded in agreement. "Yes; that is horribly unsanitary," He said. He pulled his hands out of the corpse for a second. "I do sometimes wish that _we_ could be contained together. It certainly has a logical system to it, as you pointed out."

  
     "Exactly!" 035 practically yelled. "I mean, you could work on bodies for your cure and once you're done I could use them! I literally see no flaws with that," 049 nodded as he walked to his sink, washing his hands, or gloves, off. Once he finished and dried them, he walked to 035. "However, I am thankful for the time we _can_ spend together." He said quietly, putting his arms around 035's shoulders. The way that the doctor looked at him so endearingly... It is weird for a mask to feel love?  
     035 wrapped his arms around 049's waist. "Well of course, but I just wish they'd let us be together more often." 035 said. It was pure accident but he could hear the faint sadness in his own voice. 049 caressed his cheek.

 

     " _Mon chéri,_ do not worry about that now. Let us enjoy the time we have."

 

    035 slowly nodded. He gently pulled 049 in. "I'd like that." The both of them leaned in for a kiss since that was obviously what was supposed to happen next in a scenario like this, but when one of you are a literal porcelain mask and the other has a bird mask permanently stuck to their face it gets a little complicated. 049's beak nearly went into 035's eyehole before the two of them realized that they couldn't kiss as normal people do. Both of them shared an awkward chuckle.

     Instead, they settled for 035 pressing his porcelain lips against 049's cheek. They smiled (or tried, anyway) at each other. They stood there, holding each other as if it meant they'd never be torn apart again. And who knows, it could mean that they never had to be separated again.

    But for now, they'd just have to settle for this.


End file.
